1. Field
The following description relates to a radiator frame having an antenna radiator formed on the surface thereof and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communications terminals such as mobile phones, PDAs, GPS navigation devices, laptop computers, and the like, which support wireless communications, are necessities in modern society. Mobile communications terminals have been developed to allow for communications to be undertaken using schemes such as CDMA, wireless LAN, GSM, DMB, and the like. One of the most important components that enables these schemes is an antenna.
The antenna used in a mobile communications terminal has evolved from an exterior type antenna such as a rod antenna or a helical antenna to an internal type antenna mounted in the terminal.
There have been problems in mobile communications terminals due to the exterior type antenna being vulnerable to external impacts and the interior type antenna increasing the volume of the terminal.
In order to solve these problems, research into integrating the mobile communications terminal with the antenna has been actively conducted.
A method in which a radiator frame is formed using a radiator formed through injection-molding has been used in the related art.
However, when the radiator has been injection-molded, since painting is undertaken after the injection molding, a terminal part of the radiator may also be partially painted by overspray of paint during the painting, and as a result, a contact failure between the terminal part and a substrate may occur.